


热火

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘源/张若昀设定：都市熟女（？）昀勾引纯情小土狗源警告：霜杏昀，两人为远房亲戚，有一定血源关系，文内含大量昀的臆想描写。
Relationships: 刘源/张若昀
Kudos: 9
Collections: 可以一读





	热火

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘源/张若昀  
> 设定：都市熟女（？）昀勾引纯情小土狗源  
> 警告：霜杏昀，两人为远房亲戚，有一定血源关系，文内含大量昀的臆想描写。

湿了水的拖把在地上规律摩擦，微重的呼吸声若有似无地萦绕在耳边。余光触及的视野角落里，小麦色的精壮躯体在动作中迸发着韧性的力量。

冰凉的玻璃杯被收紧的五指捂得有些发热，不甚清凉的液体润湿着嘴唇滑过舌尖，在经过喉道的时候浅浅蹭出一阵微不可觉的瘙痒，像是液体被蒸发过后的干涩难耐。

可尽管明知清水无法解渴，张若昀还是握紧了手里的杯子。他用下唇垫住杯口的外缘，舌尖轻舔光滑的杯沿。专注的双眼始终正对着电脑屏幕，偶尔滑动的视线认真捕捉着字里行间若隐若现的肉色身影。

正在忙活的刘源动作十分认真，在仔细地清洁过各个房间后，开始自餐桌缓慢靠近了他所在的沙发与茶几。距离逐渐拉近之后，不论是听觉还是嗅觉，包括视觉乃至触觉在内的感官都得到进一步放大。瞬间毛孔张开瞳孔缩小的男人欲盖弥彰地收紧双腿。他微微挪动腿上的电脑隐藏起自己，无意识咬合的牙齿在玻璃杯上磨出了抓耳的声响。

闻声抬头的刘源下意识看向正对面的张若昀。连好奇都谈不上，只是本能反应的少年丝毫没有心理防备，因而在对上男人朦胧的双眼时慌得赶紧别过了视线。然而余光所及之处还是不经意扫到了一抹勾唇的浅笑，男人缓缓挪开了杯子，杯口先后磨过舌尖与内唇，甚至在脱离时有意无意地弹动了唇瓣。一瞬变得艳色的场面让刘源羞得立即埋下脸，握紧长柄的双手鼓满肌肉，过于认真用力的样子反而显得他内心躁动。

含笑着仔细欣赏的张若昀暗自扫视男孩的身体。修长的四肢匀称地布满肌肉，微鼓的胸口撑起一道平而拱的曲线，美丽的线条自上胸一路延伸至腹部，在经历几道平缓的沟壑后，最终沿胯骨隐进深色的短裤里。微微感到可惜的男人偷叹了一声气，因某种欲求而越发蠢动的身体更夹紧着缩进沙发。他趁着男孩背对自己的时候直白地注视他的下身，热切的眼神仿佛已经透过深色的布料看见了男孩紧实的臀部，甚至穿过他的腿间捕捉到那颓软但依然很有分量的阴茎。

当他想象着自己的指尖抚过那寸敏感时，仿佛有实体的欲望就化作了酥麻流过他的双手。而当他想象自己的舌尖舔过那处孔洞时，兴奋的下体甚至窜过了一阵类似的电流刺激感。越发瘙痒的男人隐忍着吞了口唾沫，滞留的视线不舍地自他双臀移开，努力了许久才沿着后腰纵览他的背部。

也许是因为自小负重干农活，男孩的后背在不刻意挺直时总是有些轻微的驼背。然而小小的缺点有时更能凸显一个人的优点。强韧的背肌错落分布在结实的骨骼之上，随着他不断交错的动作变化，那挺动的曲线就如暗涌的巨浪于表面顶起让人迷惑的危险陷阱。

掌心已经有些发烫的男人不自觉加大了呼吸的深度，他渴望地臆想着手掌亲抚这些肌肉的极致触感，甚至于他趴在男孩背上，胸口紧贴着他磨蹭，嘴唇落下亲吻的快感。男孩睡觉不算太沉，普通的声响就能将他从梦中叫醒。然后他会朦胧着双眼翻身查看，只着一条内裤的躯体性感得让人无法挪开视线。因此，如果他能贴在男孩身后叫醒他，那他只要一翻身就会把自己压在身下。彼时朝气的晨勃直顶他的下腹，高热的躯体紧紧包覆他的身体。他们兴许会接吻，男孩身上厚重的荷尔蒙气息会从他的每一个毛孔涌进他的躯体，粗糙的手掌自他的侧脸一路抚摸至身体各处。他会引导男孩仔细品尝他的身体，抓着他的五指去爱抚自己每一处渴求的敏感点。他甚至会主动张开自己的双腿，手指握着男孩的阴茎在下体拨弄，体贴地问他想先进哪个洞。

下身忽然的潮湿让张若昀及时止住了臆想。手中还握着的玻璃杯彻底失去了原有的清凉触感，就连本只是室温的清水也好像被他热得接近了温水。渐渐有些闷热的身体促使他扯松了自己的衣领，越发干渴的喉咙反复滚动着渴求清凉的滋润。

“源儿。”于是他叫住了刚打扫完的刘源，热切而又盼望的眼神染着深色的情愫直直看进了他的眼底。

一下有点喉咙发紧的刘源本能想移开视线。然而不知是因为礼貌的本能，还是因为某种不知名的缘由，他还是定在了原地，双手不自觉抓紧还没收起来的打扫用具，嗓音喑哑甚至有些轻颤地回应了张若昀。

“叔，怎么了？”

“冰箱里有喝的，自己挑着拿吧，顺便给我拿罐啤酒。”

“好。”刘源乖乖地点了点头，快速收拾好东西放回阳台角落，随后洗净了双手再走进厨房。但在准备拉开冰箱门的时候，他又忽然有点犹豫，不太确定地伸头朝张若昀道：“叔，你真要喝酒啊？”这还在大白天呢。

虽然刘源没有把后半句说出来，但张若昀已经听明白了他的意思。这孩子的父亲就是因为酒后意外把自己的小命给丢了的，虽然本质还是意外惹的祸，但刘源还是因此对酒精这种东西留下了不太好的印象，平时虽然不至于阻止张若昀喝酒，但也会不时提醒他一句别喝太多。

其实对于一个喜欢喝酒而且相对自律的人来说，这些话都是十分扫兴的存在。张若昀也确实因此在一开始不太喜欢刘源来着。直到有一次他因为工作应酬真的喝多了，在刘源前来接他回家的时候不小心吐了他一身，却发现他本以为会发飙的男孩一句气话都没跟他说，反倒是十分担心地一路将他抱回了家各种仔细照顾。要不是那会儿他还保存着一丝清醒，刘源甚至可能会帮他洗澡更衣再送他上床。那时张若昀才意识到男孩其实是真的在关心他，而不是单纯地想膈应他，导致在后来他喝着男孩煮好的解酒汤时竟感到了一丝丝的自责与罪恶。

回想自己之前对男孩若有似无的冷落和排斥，张若昀就忍不住地一个劲叹气。其实仔细想想，刘源这孩子一直以来都挺懂事讨喜的。大概是因为他也知道自己不是自愿收留他的，所以从见面打招呼的那一刻起，就一直十分小心翼翼礼貌周到。此外他也知道他父母每个月支付的生活费根本不足以支撑他在首都的日常开销，所以平时在家总会主动包揽所有家务活以报答自己对他的额外照顾。他甚至还偷偷在小区门口的便利店里找了份钟点工，说是会努力赚钱偿还自己的付出。

刚刚高中毕业就能有这份责任担当，怎么看都是个值得被好好对待的孩子。只可惜，他张若昀一个见惯了都市繁华的世俗家伙，在面对一个刚从农村里出来的土包时，难免会带上一些刻板的偏见。而且一想到这家伙还要在自己家里白吃白住一整个暑假，说不定等他开学之后自己还得继续帮补他的生活费，他的怨念就不由变得更深，甚至开始从擅自做出这个决定的家里长辈身上逐渐转移到男孩的身上。毕竟，他一个人在北京生活也不容易。虽然有车有房，但也不看看他住的地儿就那么丁点儿大，别说第二个卧室，就连第二张床都没地方搁下，要不是他当初装修的时候在卧室里做了个飘窗榻榻米，这会儿刘源来了就只能打地铺或者睡沙发。还有啊，别看他月入五位数，每个月刨去五险一金，车贷房贷，有的没的，他到手的也就不剩多少了。一个人过可以，两个人过那就真的捉襟见肘，所以真不能怪他一开始对刘源不待见。

不过现在他知道这孩子心地好，对他也好，他会努力改过自新，好好对他的。

只不过张若昀没想到的是，他对刘源的本质看法变了以后，对他的一些其他评价也跟着发生了微妙的变化。最直接的一点就是，以前他看到刘源为了省电不开空调甚至不开风扇，整天就那么光着膀子在家到处晃悠的时候，心里总是会嫌弃他的不修边幅。尤其在他身上出了汗，以及刚洗完澡头发还在滴水的时候，张若昀总是能躲多远就躲多远，最好就是不要和他有任何接触。可自从他上次醉倒在人怀里被人抱了一路，期间无意中发现男孩身上有股微妙甚至好闻的醇厚气息后，那些曾经让他反感的汗味，还有挂在他身上的不知名水珠，都莫名变得性感了起来。

他到现在还记得，自己第一次鼓起勇气主动关心刘源，要给他擦头发帮他吹干的时候，那一瞬充斥在鼻尖的荷尔蒙气息几乎烘得他双手发软。他当时甚至忍不住偷偷地凑近了刘源的发丝确认了一下味道，在十分肯定不是洗剂的香氛而是他本人的气味之后，一个模糊的念头便在他脑中一闪而过。只是当时的他还没有太在意这点，又或者是因为事情发生得太突然，让他一下不敢细想。只是有些事情他越是不想在意，就越是容易勾起他的注意力。

在他主动示好过后，刘源也渐渐放下了拘谨，开始真正融入到家里的生活。于是以前总小心翼翼和他保持距离的男孩慢慢展露出他大大咧咧的率性一面，淳朴近人的性子让他总热情地想在自己忙活的时候来搭一把手。而张若昀在家里最常活动的地点除了沙发就是厨房，前者往往是他工作的地点，刘源插不上手，于是所有的互动都集中在狭窄的厨房里，在全屋唯一没有空调的地方，他与上身赤裸的男孩肩碰肩地准备着一日三餐。

开至最大档的风扇呼噜噜地在身后摇头摆脑，丝毫无法降温的热风将男孩身上的荷尔蒙气息吹得到处漫溢，因而变得更热的张若昀甚至有种隐隐脱力的错觉。本就不擅长的刀功在此刻变得更是惨不忍睹，沉重的菜刀赘拉着酥软五指，在刘源的胳膊不经意蹭上他手臂时瞬间哐当掉落，好在并没有造成流血事件。

但还是被吓了一跳的刘源迅速抓起他的双手查看情况，那突然的肢体接触吓得张若昀触电挣脱。顿时有些尴尬的男孩一脸抱歉收回了手，那一瞬的在他脸上闪现的受挫感让张若昀下意识地开口解释。但男孩只是浅浅地朝他微微一笑，并没有过分在意地主动接手了切菜的工作，没多会儿就进入了状态认真工作着。

自小在农家长大的他，从有记忆以来就一直在帮忙各种家务活。虽然下厨这门弹性多变的手艺学得不咋的，不过刀功这种重复而机械的技能倒是掌握得很不错。只是之前张若昀总不喜欢和他接触，甚至有些嫌弃被他碰过的东西，所以他一直没有机会让他知道这件事。但现在他们已经把隔阂化解了，尽管他感觉张若昀与他之间还是有种微妙的距离感，不过他想张若昀应该不会再嫌弃被他碰过的东西。

事实上，张若昀不仅不嫌弃，他现在甚至还有点喜欢被刘源碰过的东西。因为和男孩接触过的物体，其上都或多或少地沾染着他的体温和气息。尤其是他贴身使用的物品。站在阳台处忙活的张若昀已经不记得这是自己第几次主动出来收衣服，以前最烦这件事的他最近就跟中蛊了一样，总是偷偷趁着男孩出去兼职的时候跑到阳台把晒干的衣服全都抱到沙发上去，借着干家务的方便光明正大地抚摸乃至偷闻男孩的衣服。

然而尚存的羞耻心还是让他矜持地不敢过分触碰男孩的内裤。要知道他光是看着那被洗得有些发硬的皱褶布料，就已经浑身发麻地激动起来。粗硬劣质的布料手感并不太好，有些变形的剪裁一看就是穿了许久的旧物。不过男孩的清洁做得十分到位，纯白的布料在多次使用过后也只有自然老化的迹象，依旧洁净的颜色就好像他本人一样青涩懵懂却又因此撩人。

如果可以，真想找个机会看看他的身体发育得怎么样。可以趁他睡着的时候偷偷看一眼吗？张若昀有些不着边际地乱想着，指尖偷摸在刘源的内裤里用力磨蹭了几下后便迅速替他叠好衣服收回房间的柜子里。

那天的晚餐间，张若昀特意喝了点小酒。自从上次醉酒出糗以后，他已经有快半个月的时间滴酒不沾了。今晚在用料酒烧锅的时候，那漫溢的醇香实在是馋得他浑身发痒。一时思绪散乱的男人心想，刘源我吃不着也就算了，总不能连酒都吃不着吧，于是一起锅就立刻开了瓶威士忌，一晚上在刘源惊讶又担心的眼神中直接一人干掉了大半瓶。

中途喝高之后他甚至还怂恿过刘源尝一点长长见识。然而根正苗红的小年轻死活就是不愿意，他甚至都把酒杯塞到人嘴边了，刘源也依然十分自持地按下他的胳膊劝他别再喝了。顿时就有了脾气的张若昀不爽地在桌底下踢了他一脚，那没轻没重的力度疼得刘源倒吸一口凉气，然而吃痛间他又隐隐觉得哪儿不对，等到张若昀抱着酒瓶走向沙发时才意识到这人不知何时弄丢了拖鞋，此刻正光着足拖沓走着。

还真是醉得连洁癖都没了。刘源一时不知该气还是该笑，他叹息着收拾好桌上的狼藉，清洗好碗筷。回头又捡起散落在餐桌两侧的拖鞋走到沙发放在张若昀脚边，本想着让他把鞋子穿回去，却发现这人正歪在沙发上抱着酒瓶对他笑，那模样怎么说呢，憨傻中透露着几分可爱，懒散中又散发着一丝魅惑。被最后一个词语吓到的刘源迅速移开了视线，掩饰般地给他倒了杯清水。

他本想趁着张若昀接过水杯的时候把酒瓶从他怀里拿走。不料男人比他招数还高，拽着他的手腕硬是把他拉到了沙发上，颇有点无赖地挪着屁股直接坐到他腿上。酒瓶确实是放下了，却也没接过杯子，而是整个人往他胸前一靠，就跟那晚喝多了一样直接圈紧他的身体。

顿时不敢乱动的刘源半举着两只手一脸紧张地吞了吞口水。他不太确定地叫了张若昀一声，心想他今晚也没喝那么多，应该不至于醉成上次那样啊。可借着酒胆有心勾他的男人才不在意那么多，他贪婪地嗅闻着刘源身上的气息，嘴唇甚至有意无意地蹭上了他的锁骨。男孩赤裸温热的身体实在是过于舒服诱人，感觉自己都快要失控的张若昀不得不在紧要关头强行拉开距离，转而求水地示意刘源把杯子递过来。

十分听话的男孩迅速把杯子放在张若昀的面前，可他显然没想到男人会直接含住杯口意欲饮水。不知所措的刘源别无他法，只好就着张若昀的动作缓缓举起手臂倾斜杯口。于是在那不经意的一瞥中，他清晰地捕捉到男人湿润的红唇和那垫在杯口下的艳色舌头。突然发紧的身体险些抖落了水液，慌得心脏猛跳的刘源视线闪躲地四处逃窜，却又不经意间对上了男人玩味的双眼。这回真没控制住的刘源直接把水洒了两人一身，手忙脚乱的他忙想推开张若昀放下湿透的杯子，然而烂醉的男人却是慢条斯理地在他腿上一阵磨蹭，那柔软的触感压得刘源有些发热，甚至开始冒汗。都快不能呼吸的男孩实在是坐不下去，因而也顾不得张若昀可能会生气，直接将他推开就躲进了浴室关禁闭。

印象中这还是自己第一次做出这么没有礼貌的举动，有些自我愤怒的刘源连忙泼着清水试图让自己冷静下来。可不想他才刚刚放松了一下，一旁的大门就被人用力拍响，紧跟着还响起了张若昀询问的声音。顿时心跳又开始加速的刘源也不知自己到底什么毛病，他只好赶紧开门给男人让路，随后又随便找了个借口从他身边离开，那慌慌张张的模样尤其像做了坏事害怕被发现的小孩。

靠在浴室门边的张若昀似笑非笑地看着刘源的背影，隐约捕捉到希望的他决定暂且停下挑逗的动作，免得过于心急把人给吓跑了。然而希望带来的快感还是让他内心的欲动变得越发汹涌，一想到刚才摸过的身体可能会压在自己身上奋力耕耘，张若昀便由衷地感到身体一阵酥痒，胸前的乳粒甚至有了偷偷硬起来的冲动。生怕被看出什么的他赶紧回到房间抱起衣服躲进浴室，趁着这如今唯一能独处的机会脸红自慰。

这会儿还是有些羞耻的他不太敢直接想着刘源的样子抚慰自己，就只好抓住他的毛巾捂在口鼻间，身体放松地斜躺在浴缸里闭眼幻想男孩精壮性感的肉体。他拉长着脖子呻吟喘息，大张的腿间手指正快速抚弄着勃起与湿透的小豆粒。他想象着刘源的身体此刻就跪在他的腿间，布满青筋的勃起握在手掌中缓慢挺弄。他会用羞涩而又迫切的神情欣赏他的自慰，闪躲的视线既是害羞又是贪婪地随处扫视他的身体。他会硬得很快还会湿得很快，初次尝欢的身体甚至会撑不住地将初精直接射在他腿间。然后他会看到自己是怎么用手指将他的精液涂进穴里，却依然还嫌不够地渴望吃下更多。性欲爆发的男孩这时一定会再度勃起，他会不知所措地急切呼唤他，炽热的身体想要又不敢要地一步步压近他的身体。然后他们会接吻，会互磨。躁动的男孩会用力顶弄他的下体，却因为缺乏经验而一次次错过他的敏感点。但渴望已久的他光靠这样的触碰就能到达高潮。于是男孩会备受鼓励，动作越发粗暴，然后在他有意的引导之下狠狠地碾过他的阴蒂，并在随后无师自通的肏干中再一次将他送上高潮。

但仅仅是这样的快感仍然无法让他们满足。第二次硬起来的男孩会发现自己不再那么容易射出，他需要更加强烈和刺激的摩擦，他需要插进某个紧热颤抖的地方里去。他想要更加直接粗暴的快乐，还有更加尖锐敏感的极致体验。他想要他身下的这个人。

一瞬爆发的快感几乎让张若昀整个没进了水面下。潮热的呼吸尽数喷洒在男孩的毛巾上，张开的唇间不经意拉出了成丝的唾液。生怕留下痕迹的他连忙拽下毛巾抓在手里，一时间还不愿停下的抚弄缓慢而持续地摩挲着阴蒂，直到他受不了地感到钝痛时才终于舍得住手。

暂且满足了的身体松软地躺坐在浴缸内，等余韵渐渐消退，身体恢复平静后，他才起身放掉变凉的热水，然后再次冲洗了一遍身体，尤其是残留在私处的淫液。最后他收拾好一切包括自己，一如平常地团着脏衣服离开浴室走向阳台。那会儿正在沙发上看书的刘源应该也冷静了下来，但张若昀害怕自己这时见他会暴露秘密，因而只随口交代一声就回房睡了。

夜里，刘源在他躺下后不久也洗过澡进房准备睡觉。他脚步轻缓地绕过床尾走到飘窗边，脱下鞋后就直接盖上被子闭眼睡了。生活天然的男孩完全没有现代人那种不良的睡眠问题，呼吸逐渐平稳后，仿佛熟睡了的模样一下勾起张若昀的坏心思。偷偷摘掉眼罩的男人迎着月光观赏男孩的睡姿，然而只有一个背面的剪影很难让他感到满足。于是他偷摸着掀开被子轻轻下床，本想偷看一眼他正面尤其是下身的轮廓，却不料刚一动到被子，刘源就睁眼醒了过来。

顿时收手的张若昀险些被吓出声，他慌张地转移视线拉了拉窗帘，等到刘源不解地询问了一声时，才撒谎说是外面的光有点刺眼，所以过来调整一下窗帘。然而迷糊的男孩却是歪头看了一眼张若昀床头的灯，心想月光再怎么亮估计也比不上那盏灯，而且他记得张若昀一直是戴着眼罩睡觉的。不过张若昀很快就调好了窗帘重新上床，那好像挑不出毛病的动作让刘源无从开口，于是他重新拉好被子，没太多想地倒头继续睡觉。

但很快，刘源就发现类似的情况开始频繁发生。一会儿是调窗帘，一会儿是开关窗，还有一次居然是半夜起来拍蚊子。实在是不懂的刘源甚至开始怀疑张若昀是不是在搞什么恶作剧故意逗他玩。然而当他又一次在半夜被吵醒时，张若昀却没有再找什么奇形怪状的理由搪塞他，而是很认真但又很突然地歪头示意了一下自己床铺的方向，让他搬到床上去睡。刘源正疑惑这又是演的哪一出，余光就闪过了一抹耀眼的亮光，紧跟着一声雷响直接在耳边炸开。毫无防备的他被吓了一大跳，等扭头看向窗外时，已经有成片成片的雨水击打在玻璃上。

“这几天都有暴雨，你睡这儿不安全，还是到床上去睡吧。”

刘源本下意识地想礼貌拒绝，然而听着耳边越来越大的敲击声，还是忠于了生物求存的本能点头答应。然而就在他抱着被子枕头往床边走的时候，张若昀却只拿走他的枕头放在床头，大概意思是床太小放不下两床被子。但其实刘源想说这一米八的大床挺宽敞的，而且他睡觉习惯卷夹被子，就张若昀这个安分的睡相肯定抢不过他，这样隔天起来很容易会感冒的。可不管他怎么劝说，张若昀就是莫名地坚持己见，到最后竟还有些生气的迹象。刘源实在拿他没办法，只好顺着他的意把被子叠好收进柜子，然后乖乖地脱鞋上床在他身边躺下。

长这么大以来，还是第一次和父母以外的人同床，一时有些新奇又拘谨的刘源难得失眠了一次。他听着窗外喧闹吵杂的暴雨声，躺着身下柔软冰凉的高级床单，不知怎的就想起了远在村里的母亲。其实在父亲离开之后，他们家就和隔壁大舅家打通了院子，两家彻底成了一家，平时吃饭什么的都是在一张桌子上。所以这么些年来，他们孤儿寡母也不算过得艰难，他也才敢报考北京的学校，不怕母亲一个人在家没人照顾。可是出来久了，心里难免还是会牵挂。平时忙碌的时候也许想不起来，但像现在这样安静独处的时候，很多思念的情绪就会一拥而上。

也不知道家里这会儿有没有下雨。

想着就忍不住隐隐叹气的刘源下意识转身活动了一下，却不料一回头就对上张若昀的双眼，吓倒是没吓着，只是莫名有点秘密被戳破的窘迫感。

“睡不着？”张若昀柔声问道，含水一样的眼睛缓慢扫视着刘源的面孔。

“有点吧，叔你也睡不着吗？”刘源有点感觉到了张若昀的视线，但他不是很懂这意味着什么，所以没有刻意回避，只是有些下意识地避免和他对视。

“雨声有点大。你呢，也是被吵得睡不着吗？”

“我——”刘源说着浅笑了一声，有些不好意思道，“我有点想家了。”

“正常，你应该是第一次离家吧，出来都快一个月了，不想才不对呢。”

刘源腼腆地笑了笑，忽然也有些好奇道：“叔，你想家吗？”关于张若昀，刘源了解得并不多，只知道他是土生土长的北京人。不过看他现在自己一个人在外打拼独居，便猜想他可能也很少回家里和家人团聚。

“有时候会想吧，怎么，你对我家庭情况有兴趣？”张若昀勾着嘴角笑问，那忽而有些玩味的语气惹得刘源一阵紧张，连忙解释着自己没有那个意思。

“逗你玩呢，别紧张。”张若昀笑着揉了一把刘源的头毛，又趁机往那边靠近了一些。

有些不太习惯的男孩本想着顺势往后撤退，却又害怕被张若昀误解了自己的举动，于是犹豫片刻还是留在了原地。可不知是不是他的错觉，张若昀见他没有躲开之后，好像笑得更开心了。

“源儿。”“嗯？”

以前在他们关系还一般般的时候，张若昀总是连名带姓地喊他刘源。后来他们关系渐渐好起来后，张若昀就开始改口叫他小刘或者小源，但到了最近，不知怎的就开始喊他源儿。对于称呼这种事，刘源自己是不怎么在意的，反正只要喊对了名字，怎么叫他都无所谓。他只是觉得，张若昀对他称谓的这一系列变化，好像夹带了某种他说不上来的亲密情感。不像是单纯的亲情，也不像是单纯的友情，可除了这两样，別的他又一时说不上来。

“你跟叔说说你在家的生活呗，有没有什么好玩的故事？”

“嗯……”刘源认真地回想了一下，却没想到什么特别有趣的事情。毕竟村里的生活都很单一，小的时候不是到田里玩耍，就是上小山丘放风。长大些后，每天光是徒步两个小时上下学就已经消耗了大量的体力精力，根本没有多余心思去找乐子。硬要说有什么难忘的事迹，那大概就是小时候一次进厨房玩耍的时候不小心撞到了正在切菜的母亲，混乱间那把刀就这么直接在他嘴唇往下割了一大道口子，顿时流了一身的血吓得母亲脸都白了，赶紧抓起衣服捂住他伤口，大喊大叫地惊动了全村的人送他去诊所。

“当时我在脸上缝了好几针，下巴上就跟趴了条蜈蚣似的，吓得村里的小孩一看到我准哇哇大哭。不过后来拆线了就没啥事了，现在其实已经看不出伤口，就是嘴唇下这块还有一点点痕迹。”刘源说着咬住下唇指了指某个角落，下意识凑近查看的张若昀不经意碰到了他的身体。一时两人都本能地后退了一下，但很快张若昀又卷着被子靠近了他。

“你这就叫老天爷赏饭吃，换作其他人估计早破相了，你倒好，不仅连块显眼的疤痕都没有，还越长越好看。我说，你应该挺招姑娘家喜欢的吧？村里不是都流行定娃娃亲吗，你娶媳妇了没？”

“什么呀！那都是封建思想，我们不搞这一套的。”不知道话题怎么就转到这种方向的刘源连忙解释否认。

“那你谈过恋爱没？”

“没有，叔，你就别逗我了。”刘源脸红着羞赧道。

“害羞什么呀，男欢女爱是很正常的事情，不然你爸妈哪来的你。”

“叔！”

“叔什么叔，你老实跟我说，有没有女孩追过你？村里是不是比较流行写情书那一类的？你收到过吗？”

“我、这、我——”忽然紧张的刘源支吾了起来，张若昀一看就知道这是被他说中了，顿时兴奋地八卦起来。

“你肯定收了不少吧，为什么没答应人家，不喜欢？”

“我、还小呢……”刘源面红耳赤地小声道。

“小什么呀，再过几年都到法定结婚年龄了，现在开始谈恋爱不早了。”

“那你怎么不谈？”

张若昀一愣，倒是没想到这小子被逼急了还会反咬他一口。但张若昀也不是那么容易就被噎住的人。

“你怎么知道我没谈？”

刘源浅浅一笑，有些腼腆但笃定道：“你要是有对象，就不会休息的时候都待在家里。”

“就不许我对象是我同事，我们上班直接约会吗？”

“也不是没有这个可能，可是，叔，你身上从来没有其他人的味道呀。”

张若昀呼吸一顿，眯眼反问：“你说什么？”

刘源一愣，好像也意识到自己刚刚那句话听着不太对，便赶紧解释道：“不是、就是、衣服都会沾到洗衣液的味道——”

“他可以用跟我一样的洗衣液啊。”

“那还会有他自己的味道啊。就跟你衣服上有你自己的味道一样。”

“我自己的味道？源儿，我都不知道我自己身上有味道，你是怎么知道的？”

“我——叔、你别误会，我就是叠衣服的时候闻到——”

“你闻我衣服了？”

“不是不是！”刘源连连摆手道，瞪大的眼睛就像受惊的小动物一样，冒出细汗的身体活跃地散发着醇厚的气息，在一下无意的呼吸中直接引燃了张若昀的欲望。于是忽然间，刘源觉得自己又隐约闻到了那股独特浓郁的醇香。一丝一丝若有似无的，是从张若昀皮肤里散出来的，但又让人说不清究竟是哪个部位散出来的。而随着张若昀不断的靠近，这醉人的气息就变得越发浓郁迷人，像是某种花蜜制成的醇酿，馥郁持久，性感撩人。不敢细闻的刘源本能屏息后撤，但忽然一只胳膊拦在他腰后阻断了退路。顿时紧绷的刘源憋得大气不敢喘一下，那直接汹涌在鼻间的浓香烘得他浑身发烫直冒热汗。

“叔……”实在是呼吸困难的人忍不住轻唤了一声，无处安放的双手唯有紧贴在自己身旁，绷紧的下巴甚至被靠近的张若昀逼得不得不抬起来远离香源。

“怎么了？”张若昀微仰着头细声问道，结尾处不轻不重的轻挑上扬就像猫爪子一样在刘源心尖勾了一下。顿时喉咙发紧的男孩艰难地吞下一口唾沫，闪躲的视线依然不敢轻易对上男人勾魂的双眼。

“你、身上的味道，你真的闻不见吗？”

“那你能闻见你自己身上的味儿吗？”张若昀说着更抱紧了僵硬的刘源。柔软的胸脯甚至压上了男孩的胸肌，一软一韧之间，某种难以言喻的欲动一下钻进两人心底颤动不停。

“我、身上没味儿啊……”处境艰难的刘源喘息开口，却话音刚落就感到身前的男人在他颈窝处深吸了一口气。

“谁说没有，你只是闻不到而已。”张若昀迷恋地靠在刘源身前反复闻嗅，那快要将他包围起来的醇厚让他无法自持地沉浸其中。他甚至再顾不上这样的亲密是否会让刘源感到反感，他只能自我说服着，小孩既然不推开他那就应该是不介意。

“叔、我——”“睡觉。”

张若昀决绝打断道，他不知道男孩想跟他说什么，他不想听到任何他不喜欢的话。他知道自己太过贪心，但他也是个有分寸的人，今晚能抱着刘源一起睡已经是超出他预期的收获了，他接下来会很安分的什么也不做，所以谁也别指望能从他怀里抢走这份专属享受。

但其实张若昀确实有些多虑，刘源刚才只是想问问能不能把床头的灯给灭了。不过此刻他看张若昀好像已经睡熟，便不好意思再去吵他。反正他这个姿势正好背对着光，习惯之后应该就好了。

男孩睡觉确实不安分，这一点是张若昀在第二天被闷醒时发现的。男孩沉重的身体几乎有大半都压在他身上，温热的气息喷洒着他的脸庞，痒得他只能睁开一边的眼睛，同时他下身的晨勃此刻正顶在他的腿间，那不上不下的位置戳得张若昀很是难受。可就在他贪心地想调整一下位置舒服舒服的时候，易醒的男孩又立刻睁开了双眼。

起先还有些迷糊的少年很快就意识到哪儿不对，瞬间腾起的动作直接掀掉身上的被子。顿时的凉意激得张若昀一阵鸡皮疙瘩，然而更让他在意的是刘源双手捂胯一脸血红的模样。而这一切在男孩发现被他压着的自己衣衫凌乱同时下体也有轻微勃起的时候显然变得更糟，这回连脖子都红了的人直接嘴皮打架地狂跟他说对不起，紧接着快速爬下床一路狂奔至洗手间给自己来了个冷水澡。

本来还想着也许能趁机吃点豆腐的张若昀失望地瘫回床上，不过很快他就盯上了身旁刘源的枕头，内心挣扎数秒后还是忍不住拉上被子躲藏着把脸埋了进去。想着刘源洗澡洗漱需要一段时间的他甚至大胆地把手伸进短裤，但因为害怕被发现，所以他不敢做得太狠，只揉硬了阴蒂迅速来了一发，就赶在刘源出来前整理好衣服走到客厅去。

彼时还在害羞的男孩完全不敢正眼看他，从浴室里出来后只匆匆道了句早上好就钻进厨房里准备早餐。心里喜欢又郁闷的张若昀叹气着走进浴室刷牙洗脸，出来时看到刘源还是一副要躲他的样子就实在不爽地来了火。

“行了有完没完，不就是晨勃嘛，哪个正常男人没这反应，我之前又不是没见过，你至于吗？”

“可、可是，我——”张若昀说的这些刘源当然知道。可今天和平时不一样啊，今天他顶到张若昀了，而且，好像，还在他下面蹭了几下，这，这实在是——

“怎么，碰到我让你觉得很恶心？”

“当然不是！”

“那不就得了。”

“可是——这——”刘源不知该如何表达地抓挠着自己的头发，一张好看的脸不自觉地又红了起来。

隐约感觉到什么的张若昀眯眼浅笑，不安分的裸足试探地蹭上刘源的脚背。一下受惊的男孩迅速收起了双腿，怕羞的脸蛋在张若昀穷追不舍的挑逗中彻底熟成了红苹果。

“叔，別——”好像渐渐开窍了的男孩卑微地发出请求。然而玩得正上瘾的张若昀却是抑制不住地变本加厉。

“別什么呀？”

温热的足掌眼看着就快蹭上大腿，实在是受不了的男孩慌忙起身躲避，却因为动作太急被椅子绊倒在地上。于是他眼前瞬间就出现了一双伸直在桌下的长腿，一侧的足尖轻点着蹭上另一侧的小腿肚，因而抬起的大腿隐约展露着宽松裤管里禁忌又性感的细腻根部。 

鼻子下忽然一凉的刘源连忙捂住口鼻冲进了洗手间，不想效果好到这个地步的张若昀意外地挑了挑眉。一时难掩得意的男人轻笑着咬住了杯口，抵在杯沿若隐若现的红舌玩味地舔弄着杯里的牛奶，此刻跷起腿夹紧的下体酥麻得甚至开始了轻微的收缩。

片刻后总算勉强清理好自己的刘源羞红地堵着两团纸巾从洗手间里走出。完全不敢抬头看张若昀的他谎称自己已经吃饱，然后十分迅速地端着牛奶面包走进厨房一顿猛塞。但没过多久，真正吃好了的张若昀便端着餐具走进了厨房。那会儿正在猛喝牛奶的刘源险些被呛到，又一次狼狈出糗的模样引得张若昀不禁轻声失笑。

“源儿，你不行啊。”眼尾上挑的男人过分靠近地凑到了男孩跟前。因此被迫缩在角落里的刘源心脏蹦得都快从他嘴里直接跳出来。

“这就流鼻血了，那我哪天要是脱了衣服——你怎么办啊？”

“叔，你别这样——”脸红得都快滴血的男孩急得就跟要哭了一样。可张若昀却不依不挠地继续凑近，艳丽的双唇甚至就快吻上他的嘴唇。

“你要是不喜欢，你流什么鼻血？”

“我——”

“去换团纸巾吧，堵不住了都。”

刘源闻言立刻双手捂鼻，表情一脸欲言又止地看着张若昀，但最后还是抵不过男人的勾引只能落荒而逃。心里一阵雀跃的男人简直忍不住得意的神情闷笑出声，决定今天先到这里的他快速清洁好餐具回到房间更衣准备上班。于是等刘源从洗手间里出来的时候，看到的就已经是西装大背头，一副商业精英打扮的张若昀。然而这样一个气场十足的男人，却偏偏要在出门之前朝他勾唇浅笑，那瞬间从极度禁欲转向极度色欲的变化勾得刘源浑身一软，然而某个不可言喻的地方却又一下绷得紧紧甚至硬硬的，鼻子里那好不容易才止住的血液更是不争气地又渗了出来。

在这之后，刘源在家的时间都变得极其的煎熬乃至折磨。把窗纸捅破之后的男人总是有无数种方法来考验磨练他的意志力。此外他也发现自从自己觉察到男人的欲望之后，以前许多他看不懂或者没留意的眼神动作如今都变得充满了危险的诱惑力。男人实在太清楚怎样才能让他变得无法自持。那些隐藏在日常相处中的细小动作，还有那些总开始于不经意间的逐步渗透。刘源从来不觉得自己对张若昀有过什么非分之想，然而在男人这样日夜不停的勾引诱惑中，他生平第一次对自己的自控力产生了强烈的质疑。

尤其在他发现男人开始出现在他梦里之后。现实与梦境不断交替的切换一天天模糊着他的判断能力，画面里不管何时都那么艳绝的男人紧贴着他的身体轻抚磨蹭。被他触碰过的地方都泛起一阵瘙痒的难耐，开始变得贪婪的肌肤仿佛已经不满足于这样的挑逗，从最初的害怕过渡到习惯以后，越来越大的胃口便滋生出了让他感到恐惧的渴望。如今，看着男人赖在他怀里讨酒喝的模样，一直被捉弄的男孩实在有些不甘地产生了想要惩罚他的念头。 

“不行，本就说好了只能喝一罐，你这都喝俩了。”刘源决绝地拿开了啤酒罐放在张若昀够不到的地方。

顿时拉长了脸的男人直接撑着他的肩膀，胸部擦过他鼻梁地压在他身上去摸瓶子。但很快刘源就抓着他的胳膊把人拽了回来，同时板着一张脸佯怒地瞪着他的双眼。

一下被杀到的张若昀本能地退缩了一下，但很快他又绷紧下巴一脸不服地反击道：“这是我家，我的啤酒，我想喝就喝。”

但刘源还是抓紧了他的胳膊不让他乱动，过于用力的动作甚至牵出了一阵疼痛，但不知为何张若昀却因此兴奋了起来。

“喝酒伤身，听话。”男孩强硬却又宠溺的语气一下撩得张若昀心跳加快，再加上他独有的低沉嗓音，那堪比色情电话的性感一下让这句话的色彩变得绮丽非凡。

于是张若昀停止了挣扎，改反抗为屈从，却依然没那么好说话地蹭上了刘源的身体。

“我不管，我口渴，你不让我喝酒那就让我喝别的。”

刘源不敢放松警惕地依然抓紧着张若昀，微微往下的视线锁紧着男人仰视朦胧的双眼，问道：“那你还想喝什么？”

张若昀闻言艳色一笑，肉软的双臀压紧了刘源的下体，湿热的双唇几乎贴上他的嘴唇。

“你说呢？”

张若昀歪头看进刘源的双眼，蠢动的下身开始不安分地前后磨蹭起来。酥麻的快感很快就引起了男孩青涩的反应，在他一瞬的动摇之间，张若昀立即反客为主地挣脱他然后抱紧了他。紧张的男孩被这突然的反转吓得微微一跳，但很快他就冷静地镇定下来，以往总是收在身侧的双手，第一次主动抱住了他。

顿时欣喜的张若昀眼里迅速亮起光泽，他越发激动地贴近了刘源，手掌忍不住地抚摸起他的侧脸。

“源儿。”他颤抖轻唤。

“叔。”在听到刘源的回应后高兴得几乎湿润了双眼。

“源儿。”他仿佛不敢相信地再叫了一声。

“叔。”在又一次得到刘源的反应后终于忍不住地闭眼吻了上去。

初次的接吻来得十分突然而又热切。终于得偿所愿的张若昀完全忘记自己曾经计划好的一切进展，什么由浅至深，由缓至烈，所有的废话在此刻全都被他抛到了脑后，剩下的就只有全靠本能的贪婪汲取与疯狂占有。刘源的唇舌尝起来就和他想象的一样如醇酿般沉厚而迷人，甚至有着超出他预料的干烈和辛辣。后劲十分上头的迷醉没过多会儿就让他难以自持地浑身酥软甚至下身湿透。

渐渐有些使不上力的张若昀不舍而又委屈地呻吟出声，他本想着借此勾起男孩的主动，哪怕是毫无章法的生涩举动，他都迫不及待地想全部拥有。可他没想到一直隐忍的男孩原来是在养精蓄锐，他就像海绵一样悄无声息地吸收学习着获得的一切，然后在时机来临之时不顾一切地全力反击。被吻得无处可躲的男人就好像落入了陷阱的小动物，体力完全丧失的他甚至连卖惨求饶的机会都没有。被卷得发麻的舌头牵动着心脏颤开一片片悸动的火花，来不及吞下的唾沫随着男孩的吮吸一下下全吞进了他的肚子里。

身体彻底湿透的男人呼吸困难地呜咽出声，酸麻的下体不知何时已经被男孩用手按在了勃起上反复顶弄。粗糙的布料随着他的动作不断摩擦着敏感阴蒂，那又痛又麻的激烈快感没过多久就让他浑身发抖地渐近高潮。双臀因此压得越发紧实的男人几乎把所有的力气都花在了这一刻，他再顾不上应付男孩热切缠人的亲吻，只能大张着嘴任由他索取。直到爆发的快感在高潮间虏获了他的全部，意识到什么的男孩才算暂停了动作仔细观察他的模样。

彼时张若昀已经是一副晃神惑人的艳丽模样，张开的双唇微微肿着发烫酥麻的弧度，闷热潮湿的衣服紧贴在胸前勾勒出一道丰满诱人的曲线，而至于他夹紧颤抖的腿间，一阵不太寻常的潮湿正浸润着刘源的胯部，即使是隔了数层布料，也让他清晰地感受到因高潮而持续不断的酥麻震颤。

微微有些好奇的刘源先是闭眼深呼吸了一口张若昀身上的醉人气息，同时他轻轻卷起男人的上衣下摆，在他的自主配合中顺利脱掉了他的衣服。彼时两颗挺立的乳头立刻吸引了他的注意，喉咙一阵发紧的刘源耳红着握住他的胸乳，在一阵强烈的羞耻与渴望中用力地揉上了他的乳粒。

一瞬响起的呻吟强烈刺激着刘源的敏感欲望，他不断吞咽着口水揉弄男人的胸乳，五指反复收紧又放松地测量他的尺寸，然后在男人渴求挺胸的时候用力地蹭过他的乳尖。因此叫得更响的男人仿佛又自体内涌出了大股淫液，一下湿热又迅速冰凉的触感刺激着男孩搏动的阴茎。总隐隐想射的他下意识顶上了男人的勃起，在一阵无师自通的挺动中，两人的阴茎都从内裤里冒了出来，此刻正兴奋地流着前液。

也许久没做的张若昀自知持久力不会很好。为了能和男孩同时射出，他主动送上了双乳邀请男孩张嘴品尝。尚且还有些犹豫的刘源直着双眼吞了口唾沫，张若昀漂亮的手指此刻正抓揉着软肉抻拉顶端的小肉粒，泛红的乳晕因而有些变形地往两边伸展，张开的奶孔也因而一缩一缩地开合着。实在是口干舌燥的刘源忍不住又吞了口唾沫，他试探性地缓缓凑近那漂亮的小肉粒，微张的双唇想着先亲吻一下熟悉感觉，却在张若昀突如其来的一句“吸我”中，忽然不听使唤地直接咬了上去。

那一刻夹杂了喘息的呻吟仿佛哽咽一般击中了刘源的心脏，被他含在齿间的软肉挺着微不可觉的轻颤抖动，一下一下地弹蹭着他的舌尖。那无法排解的瘙痒促使他用力勾舌舔弄，因而越发急促的喘息打断了淫媚的呻吟，在一阵模糊与破碎之中反勾出另一种别样的风情。实在没想到男人还有如此多面的刘源越发想弄清看见他的全部。他有些急切而微怒地夹紧乳粒大力吮吸，又顶住他的挺立乳尖来回拨弄。仿佛哪儿都是敏感点的男人接连发出喑哑破碎的呻吟，那不断挺伏的双乳就跟无法承受一般脆弱，可那始终按在他后脑的手掌又透露出一种截然相反的坚韧与贪婪。仔细思考过后，刘源最终选择相信张若昀自主控制的韧性与坚定。于是他变本加厉地狠吸着他乳尖，如他所愿地给予他最大程度的快乐与痛苦。他把一边的乳粒吃得又红又肿，那仿佛彻底变了个样的小东西裹着一层唾液闪闪发亮，他轻呼着朝它吹气时，甚至还会不由自主地发痒战栗。

一下满足而又空虚的男人很快主动送上另一边的乳粒。这次有过经验的刘源直接省下了所有的试探与摸索，一上来就十分猛烈的进攻激得张若昀一阵促叫，迅速失声的男人甚至没过多久就小腹一紧地射了出来。这与计划中略有不同的结果让张若昀很快地羞红了一张脸，似乎想要掩饰什么的他并紧了双腿藏起下体，然而早有觉察的刘源却是亲自掰开了他的双腿暴露出那一片狼藉的湿泞。

这时，男孩总算在紧贴身体的布料之下看到了一处不同寻常的私密轮廓。有点不太敢相信的他本能用手抚摸着寻求确认。而就在他碰上圆豆的瞬间，身上的男人便缩紧着呻吟了出声，而当他双指并拢地沿着那处肉缝往下磨蹭的时候，情动的男人又不自觉地张开双腿迎向了他。终于确认这就是长在男人身上的器官之后，刘源只觉得有股失控的烈火在他体内迅速地烧开。而当他看到男人主动脱掉了自己的裤子，又拉下他裤头释放出他的阴茎时，这股无名的热火就烧得更加旺盛而激烈。

此刻浑身赤裸的男人正张开着双腿骑坐在在他身上，布满淫液和精液的下体湿成一片地磨蹭着他的身体，柔软的肉唇挤压在他的囊袋之上，凸起的阴蒂不时刮蹭着他根部的血管，而葱白的双手则握住了他的阴茎，仿佛在测量尺寸一样缓慢而仔细地四处抚摸着。

“你有自慰过吗？”张若昀轻舔着嘴唇低声问，在看到刘源吸气着摇了摇头后开心而又满足地笑了起来。

“那我先让你射一次。”男人看起来高兴得像个得了心爱玩具的小孩，他俯身亲吻着刘源的双唇，双手由缓至急地卖力套弄着男孩的阴茎。期间他细心地解释着这么做的原因，并且跟他强调了第一次射得快都是很正常的现象。他不断地提示他放松身体不要紧张，同时手指熟练地刺激他所有的敏感带，仿佛他已经在他身上练习过无数遍。

快感逐渐加强的刘源忍不住粗喘着绷紧了身体，本能想借力的他握紧了双拳撑压在沙发垫上。在高潮终于来临的那一刻，一种从未体验过的快感猛地窜过他下体，窜过他背脊，最终窜过他身体的每个角落，让他完全放空地痛快射了出来。是张若昀紧跟着响起的呻吟唤回了他的注意力。他晃神地看向男人的身体，眼睛在捕捉到他下体上的精液时骤然瞳孔缩小。但很快，更加刺激色情的画面就在男人的引导下激情上映。他抚摸着他尚还挺立的阴茎，手指轻握着柱身摆弄敏感的头部。没有征求过他的任何意见，就擅自将他的龟头顶向自己的下身。

他拨弄着柱身使头部压在他的双穴间来回磨蹭。托他不怎么知羞耻的福，刘源能够清晰地看到他两处肉穴各自的长相与尺寸。位于前方的阴穴入口略显细长而粉嫩，看似没怎么被用过的色泽引起了刘源的一阵好奇与激动。而后方的后穴则入口均匀似圆，四周皱褶的肌肉散发着更深一点的嫩红色，但给人感觉依然是没怎么被使用过的样子。心里莫名有了一些猜想的刘源忍不住挺腰在他身下顶了一下。

“叔，你不会还是个处吧？”刘源单纯但语气不算十分友好纯洁地问道。

“当然不是，你当我是什么了，大龄未婚处男吗？”张若昀略有些被冒犯到的反击让刘源忍不住勾唇轻笑。

“那叔，你上次做爱是什么时候的事？应该很久了吧？”

“你、问这个干什么……”张若昀忽然有些支吾地心虚道，这种被看破的窘迫感莫名地让他感到了一阵羞耻。

“不干什么，就是怕伤到你。”

“什么？”

“不都说女孩第一次会很疼吗，叔你这么久没做了，估计也跟第一次差不了多少吧，我怕我弄疼你。”

“你、不是什么都不懂吗，都从哪儿听来的这些……”

“这是常识吧？还要特意学的吗？”

“你——少废话，你赶紧挑个洞插进来，我、我要忍不住了——”

“还是你自己挑吧，我第一次做什么都不懂，也不知道你想要什么，叔，你想让我插哪里？”

“肏……你他妈，故意的吧……”

“我没有啊……我真的不懂嘛……”

“你！算了，前面，你先进前面——唔！”一下被撑满的穴道确实感到了一阵生硬的疼痛感，但很快，愿望成真的快感就将它彻底压了下去。并没有怎么指望刘源的张若昀迅速摆起腰吞吐着粗长的阴茎。同样也在摸索的他一开始并没有过大幅度的动作，直到刘源的勃起终于蹭过了敏感带，他才逐渐进入了状态用力摆动了起来。同时被他包覆的刘源也渐渐感到了一股湿热有力的挤压感，不平的敏感带用力磨蹭他的龟头，周围一圈圈软肉卖力地吸咬他的阴茎。那比起之前强烈数倍的快乐让他不自觉地挺腰迎合男人的动作。

一下加重的挺插肏得张若昀失声哑叫，越发兴奋起来的穴道放松着将刘源吞入得更深，同时却又收缩着将他包得更紧。一时都爽到的两人在快感中逐渐卷入了浪潮的深处，越发凶狠的挺插一下下干入穴心打乱了张若昀的节奏。有些无所适从的他不得已抓紧了刘源的肩膀收紧下体，本意是想救源他暂缓一下动作，却不料被他误解为自己在渴求着更多。

于是一下更加快的深插直接将张若昀肏得合不拢嘴。从没想过少年还能猛到这种地步的男人有些后怕地抱紧了他的脖子，一时有些无法负荷的穴道疯狂颤抖收缩。因而爽得叹气的刘源干脆锁紧了男人的躯体，装了马达般的身体丝毫没有考虑过男人可能存在的极限。持续不断的狠插就好像永远没有尽头一样，每一次都精准碾过所有敏感带的学习能力可怕得让男人哀吟不断。

然而这时的刘源却突然慢下了动作吻住他的双唇。依然紧张又害怕的身体仍然在兴奋中激烈地颤抖不停，眼神有些涣散的张若昀努力地对视着刘源的双眼呼唤他的名字。他本尝试着劝求男孩别干太狠把他给干坏了，然而随着男孩又一次加快的节奏，那汹涌如潮般的快感便瞬间吞噬了他，让他始终只能重复着刘源的名字。

而听着张若昀不断地呼唤着自己的名字，刘源炽热的欲望便得到了进一步的膨胀。他专注地观赏着男人迷乱的神情，挺立的阴茎专挑着能让他叫喊的地方卖力进攻。柔软的嫩肉似乎都被他肏得有些发烫，堆叠的皱褶在他体下不断地来回蹭弄，那柔韧有力的包裹全方位地刺激着他的阴茎，随着他的每一次抽出深入激发着越来越强烈的快感冲击。

这时，刘源忽然感到有股液体从穴道某处喷洒而出，同时吸咬着他的嫩肉也开始微微抽搐起来。结合着之前的经验，他猜想张若昀可能很快就要高潮，于是开始四处寻找着那可以让他冲顶的最终敏感点。可什么都不懂，也没什么线索的他只有本能地顺着液喷的方向仔细寻找。当他不经意蹭过了某处皱褶时，身上的张若昀忽然紧绷了一下。而在他故意朝那处顶了一下时，敏感的男人甚至直接呻吟着又喷出了大股淫液。顿时就知道自己找对了的刘源略有些得意地反复顶弄那处，湿软的穴道已经停不下来地持续潮喷着，爽得近乎丢魂的男人几乎是哭喊着整个瘫软在刘源身上。

这会儿突然想起什么的刘源好奇看向了张若昀，他轻抚着男人哭花的脸，安抚般亲吻了一下他的嘴唇。然后他忽然顶住了男人的宫口用力反复摩擦，那又酸又痒的快感顿时激得张若昀溢出热泪，哽咽的喉咙剧烈颤抖着却一点儿声音都叫不出来。可尽管从张若昀的反应里刘源已经基本确定了答案，但较真的性子还是让他想亲耳听听张若昀的回答。

“叔，我顶到你子宫了吗？”

张若昀一口热气梗在喉头，剧烈收缩的穴道险些让刘源直接射了出来。

“你说呢！”这会儿倒是羞耻了的男人咬着唇发脾气道。

可此刻刘源看着他逞强倔强的模样，却是觉得可爱非凡的很是喜欢。于是忍不住地就想再欺负他一些，肏得更带劲一些。

“叔，你之前一直问我娶媳妇的事，是不是因为这个啊？”刘源说着突然加快了速度频繁顶弄宫口，一瞬过激的快感打得张若昀措手不及，整个人就跟快坏掉一样不断痉挛地哭喊不停，

“其实你一直都想当我媳妇，对不对？”

“你！我、我——嗯、嗯唔——”张若昀被刘源的话吓出了一身的寒毛却又激起了另一阵扭曲的快感。他忽然有些害怕地看着面前的男孩，一种事态彻底失去掌控的可怖让他想要退缩却又更想要就此沉沦。

“不否认那就是承认咯？可是，给我当媳妇你得给我生孩子呀。叔，你能怀上吗？”

“源儿、源儿，別——”

“別什么呀？算了，估计你自己也不知道能不能怀，我们直接试试好了。”

“叔，我射进去咯。”

“呜——！”直接被内射的张若昀瞪大了双眼迎来可怕的又一次高潮。蓄精多年的男孩这一发射得尤其的多。源源不断的浓精甚至灌满了他的子宫尔后漫溢地喷溅了出来。爽得彻底失神的张若昀完全无力地瘫软在刘源身上，被过度折腾的身体甚至撑不到余韵的结束，没过多久就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

等到醒来的时候，恢复过来的张若昀才有力气去找刘源算账。然而面对他关于刘源扮猪吃老虎的严厉指控，当事人却是一脸无辜地表示自己是冤枉的。

“你当时又没说话，又没推开我，那我当然以为你喜欢这样了。再说了，你要是不喜欢，你叫什么呀？”

“这——”一时理亏的张若昀无言以对，没法子只好转移指控道，“那你最后说的那些话呢，你当时分明就是故意了打断我的解释。”

“反问明明是强调确认吧，你自己不把话补完你怎么能怪我呢？”

“我！你！”

“叔，你别出什么事都怪在我身上啊。我之前不开窍你怪我。我现在开窍了你还是怪我。这，对我不公平啊……”

“等会儿，现在吃亏的明明是我吧，你怎么还委屈上了？”

“这不就是你想要的吗，你怎么吃亏了？叔，你要是不喜欢我那么做，我改就是了，可你得教我怎么改呀，我什么都不懂，要是自个儿瞎琢磨，回头肯定又会惹你生气。所以，你得告诉我怎么做才对啊。”

“我——”混乱的张若昀突然有点怀疑人生，他本来以为自己勾上的是只憨厚老实小土狗，结果做完才发现是只白切黑而且还是天然黑的小土狼。敢情他现在不仅平白无故地当了刘源的媳妇，回头还得手把手教他老公怎么肏自己是吧？这他妈是什么亏到家了的买卖！？他才不干！

“等会，你干嘛，等、唔——”

觉察到张若昀情绪不对的刘源果断抱着人低头吻住了他的双唇。这是他在张若昀睡着时上网学来的新技能之一，大概意思是情侣夫妻吵架的时候说什么都比不上一个吻管用，做什么都比不上直接来一发干脆。虽然刘源不觉得他刚才是在和张若昀吵架，但网上也说了，在另一半不开心的时候，亲嘴和做爱是最能够解决问题的方法。不过网上还强调了，不能光靠亲嘴和做爱，更重要的是在行动过后还得及时来句甜言蜜语哄哄人。

“叔，你真好看。”

突然被称赞的张若昀好不争气地红了一张脸，顿时丢人又羞恼的他下意识转身就想跑，然而刘源却是该死的神经发达一把就将他拽了回去接着吻，吻着吻着甚至还直接动手脱了他的衣服将他带倒在床上。

“媳妇儿，你真可爱。”

彻底红成番茄样的张若昀挣扎着就想从刘源身下逃离，然而男孩的体能过于优秀，而且在经过之前的实战之后，他已经很清楚张若昀身上所有的敏感点，知道摸哪里碰哪处会让人瞬间不行地酥软下去。于是根本无从可逃的张若昀最后在一堆接连不断的直球告白和刘源过于坚持的虚心求学中，又羞又爽地被他再一次干到了高潮不停。

后来，当张若昀在迷糊中听见刘源细语诸如这个方法真不错，以后叔你要是又不开心了我们就再做一次，之类的话时，本能认怂的张若昀就再也不敢跟刘源算账了。不就是教刘源怎么让他爽吗，他教就是了，反正教会了爽的是他自己，他教还不行吗！


End file.
